I have to save the world?
by EdgyOnPorpoise
Summary: I stared Death in the eyes, and as fiercely as I could, I growled. I sneered. I glared. Then, I spoke. Three simple words... "You're an asshole." AU. SI OC story. MinaKushi, other pairings undecided. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for swearing and stuff!
1. Episode 1: Death is an Asshole!

**So, this is some kind of OC SI thing, I guess. This is my second ever FanFiction, so I hope it's good enough. This chapter isn't that long, and they'll stay around the same length until I get further and further in.**

 **I'm going to get so many things wrong. I'm going to make mistakes, people'll be OOC, and all that jazz. But hey, that's what we're here for. To experience something different!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Episode 1 - Death is an Asshole!?**

* * *

 _'Cold. Death is cold.'_ That was the first thing I thought after my... Rather embarrassing death. For those wishing to know... I'll just say, pay attention when they tell you to stand behind the yellow line. Trains _hurt._

In life, my first life that is, I was rather... Generic, I guess you could say. I never wanted to stand out, or speak my mind, but ended up with straight A grades and a rather good and cool college degree in Games Design and Animation. Cool, right? Well, it was.

And then one misstep and a busy businessman made it all fly out the window.

So, now I found myself standing on some invisible platform that seemed to go on for eternity, in some formless black void. Boooooriiiing. Well, kinda. There was this little ball of light that bounced about here and there that occasionally flew past my vision, but it quickly left again.

"Ah, there you are... Welcome!"

The sudden voice caused me to jump in my spiritual body, all 6 foot 2 inches of it. I whipped my head around constantly, attempting to find the source of the way too cheerful voice, to no avail. I had just about given up hope when, to my surprise, there was a puff of smoke behind me, causing another jolt and shout of surprise.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Ah... Not quite." The figure that had appeared behind me was... Tall. Around 8 foot in height, I'd have to say. He had brown slicked back hair and piercing red eyes. He wore a brown business suit, as well as a pair of brown dress trousers and loafers. He was even more generic than I was in life, except for those eyes, and his abnormally pale skin.

"Who are you then?" I tilted my head a little, blinking a few times in confusion at the sudden appearance of the snappily dressed man. It seemed as though he was holding a brown leather suitcase, which sparked a memory in me. It must have shown on my face, because the man let out a soft, almost sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah... I was the one who killed you... Sorry?" He offered, which caused me to bristle. He had killed me, and that was all he offered!? Sorry? This guy had some nerve! Well, at least he was here with me, which meant he was dead as well. Or at least, I had thought. Fairly smugly too.

"No, I'm not dead. Well, not technically, it's complicated." He sighed, and I stared wide eyed at the guy. It had registered in my mind already that he was the guy who killed me, but he certainly wasn't 8 feet tall in life... Anyway, I stared up at him in shock. Could this guy read minds?

"Yes. I can. How's that for ya?" I recoiled then, falling directly onto my ass and scrambling back as far as I could, before some kind of barrier prevented me from backing up further. I thought this place was endless! Just who was this guy anyway?

He chuckled. It unsettled me to the bone, as if a cold wind had blown through my core, sucking out my energy and then shoving it back in. "What are you?" I asked shakily, staring up into his face that seemed to get paler with every passing second.

"Good question. I'm Death. Isn't that obvious?" He smirked, and despite the ridiculousness of the claim, I could tell he wasn't lying. I was looking Death in the face. The Death. And what did I do? I fell on my ass like an idiot. Unacceptable! I may have been unremarkable in life, but I wasn't going to be the same in death. If I was gone anyway, then I might as well do something stupid, right?

Slowly, I stood. Steeling myself against the wind that I could feel blowing through the core of my soul, I stared Death in the eyes, and as fiercely as I could, I growled. I sneered. I glared. Then, I spoke. Three simple words...

"You're an asshole."

He blinked. And again. And a third time, before... He laughed. Full on, dropped to the floor and rolled around, clutching his stomach, cackling as loud as he could. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, what else was I supposed to say! He pushed me in front of a train! Accidental or not, only a person worthy of the asshole title would do that.

I waited patiently for him to calm down, and eventually he stood again. He had shrunk. Huh. He was now short enough to stand face-to-face to me, and he was smirking. "Now, that's the first time I've heard that in a long while. Normally people just scramble and run away forever, but you... You stare Death in the eyes and call him an asshole! I like you." He smoothed out his suit, nodding to himself a few times.

"Anyway, asshole or not, I'm still Death. And that means I decide what to do with you after you die!" He smiled and I felt a small chill down my back, before I stood tall once more, and stared him in the eyes, daring him to do whatever. The tension in the air was thick and almost solid, like a wall between us. His eyes slowly opened from his smile, and he stared at me...

"So I'll bring you back to life!" He said cheerfully, and I face-faulted. All that tension for a resurrection!?

Death wasn't only cold, it was infuriating.

"A resurrection? Isn't that like, against the rules or something?" I asked curiously, trying to keep my irritation off of my face as I picked it up off the 'ground'. Whatever that was in this place. Surely it must have been, right? He couldn't do something like that... Well, sure, he had control over death, but could he do such a thing? Would whatever god that ruled over the world let him?

"Well, normally no... Kami doesn't usually condone these things... But, she's decided that the world I want to resurrect you into has severely gone to the dogs. Like, too many of them. So, I'm sending you back quite far, near pivotal points in the story!" He seemed far too cheery. Story? Pivotal? Hold on...

"You want _me_ to change it!? I'm like, the least likely person able to do something like that! Plus, Kami? So... The afterlife is dubbed in Japanese-" That got me a slap upside the head, which drove my spiritual body into the supposed ground of wherever the place was.

"Not precisely. You see, where I'm sending you... Is complicated. Way too complicated to explain... And, we're almost out of time..." He grumbled something about gods being pushy, and reached a hand out to touch the back of my head, which was still halfway in the floor. His hand felt... Almost skeletal. "So... Have fun, good luck, and go save the world, yeah? Yeah."

Then, he pushed, and I was falling, falling and falling. His voice echoed in the darkness.

"Oh, by the way, you're my champion! I'll call upon you at some point to explain it... Try not to change too much or freak too many people out! The Child of Prophecy must still be born, no matter what!" Champion? Freak out? Child of... What the hell was he talking about!?

 **-{ &break&}-**

When I next awoke, it was scary. Scarier than that infinite void. Scarier than staring _Death in the face._ I was still rather chuffed with myself for that. Take that, generic life! I called death an asshole.

Anyway, yeah. Life was scary. And I knew that it was life because I felt. I could feel! I was alive! But, there were giants everywhere. Hands, faces, everything was muffled, except for one thing. When I had been passed on for the last time, I could hear... Beating. A heartbeat... It soothed me, calmed me down and made me still.

But, it didn't last long. Slowly, the heartbeat faded. It faded away and left me cold and alone, it left me scared and _alone._ I did the only thing I could. I cried.

For more frantic minutes, I was passed around from giant to giant again and again, before blissful sleep came to me.

 **-{ &break&}-**

And thus, I was a baby. I had been born again. It sucked. Not being able to see, hear or speak properly. Being unable to move my body properly. I swear, I must have been a nightmare.

Now, once my sight had sharpened enough, it struck me where I was and who was taking care of me almost instantly. The vibrant red hair of the one holding me, and the sign... The sign on her forehead. It was... A misshapen leaf.

I was in the Naruto-verse, and the one holding me was Uzumaki Kushina.

Well, shit.

I quickly gathered all of the knowledge I held about the franchise. Timeline first, details later. So, what happens? Well, if I was right... Sage of Six Paths and the Juubi, stuff about his sons, Madara and Hashirama duke it out, the wars, Minato becomes famous, his Genin team fails miserably at the Kanabi Bridge, Obito goes crazy, Rin dies, Minato and Kushina have Naruto, Kurama attacks, Minato and Kushina die, Naruto grows up an orphan, and then shit gets real with the series starting. Somewhere between there, Jiraya trains the Ame Orphans, Tsunade defects and Orochimaru goes mad. Seems simple enough.

Oh, who was I kidding. I was screwed.

So, for the next couple of years I was a total nightmare for everyone involved, including a teenage Namikaze Minato. The first time I had seen him walk through Kushina's door, dressed in his Jonin garb; a pair of dark blue Shinobi pants, standard-issue sandals, blue long sleeved shirt with red swirls on the shoulders and his Jonin flack-jacket, holsters and all, I nearly fainted.

I was about one at the time.

The first time I figured out where I was, I raged and screamed in my head, glaring at everything I could for the whole day. I couldn't do anything! I was a kid, and Minato was already a Jonin! Death could have brought me back a little further! Did he have his Genin team yet? Were they together yet? Why did everything have to be in Japanese!? I could barely understand a word. Learning a new language was going to be hell.

Throughout the years, I had many mishaps too embarrassing to mention. ((Getting control of your bowels as a kid is hell.)) Eventually though, I found a mirror. At two and a half. Yeah, two and a half years of looking, and finally I found a mirror. What I saw shocked me to the core. I had, and get this, vibrant, shaggy, _red_ _hair._ What clan in the Naruto-verse mainly had red hair? That's right, the Uzumaki. My skin was unusually pale, and I was rather skinny, even for a two and a half year old. I looked as if I would stand out in a crowd, and that was good right? I had been picked to save the world, I kinda had to stand out at least a bit.

It was the eyes, though. I had always wondered why Kushina and Minato both looked at me funny whenever they stared into my eyes. Now I knew.

One was my previous eye color, a deep green. The other? The same piercing blood red of Death.

The thing that clinched it though, was when Kushina stepped in, and saw me staring at myself. She walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. Leaning down, she whispered into my ear, and thank Kami for being taught how to speak and understand language, four words. Four innocent, simple words.

"That's you. Uzumaki Shinsei."

I couldn't help it. I fainted.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope it wasn't too short, too out of place or anything like that. If I spelt anything wrong, got any details wrong or anything like that, tell me. Especially when it comes to spelling and grammar, because I rage at that sometimes too.  
**

 **Anyway, that was the prologue thingy! I hope you enjoyed it, in any case, and please tell me how I can improve! In any way!**

Translations (If I got them right)  


Shinsei - Rebirth

 **Read and Review! Each review and ten hits gets me started on a new chapter! More than that, and I'll be more motivated!**

 **Chapter goal met! Next chapter is now up!  
**

 **Happy reading, happy writing! - ShadowTheG**


	2. Episode 2: Death-based trouble!

**Story stats as of the writing of this chapter, 4 followers, 2 favorites and 55 views! May not seem like much, but it is to a beginner like me~**

 **Anyway, this chapter might be a bit longer, I dunno. It'll feature Shinsei's admittance to the academy and stuff like that.**

 **Also, the timeline may be a little off, so I apologize, but I'll just say something weird like his existence itself caused things to change, but only dates. Everything still happens.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Death-based trouble!?  
**

 **[[Perspective Shift! Third Person!]]**

Uzumaki Kushina was fairly hotheaded in her mannerisms and her attitude, but never let it be said that she didn't care for those she considered family.

Her nephew, Uzumaki Shinsei was one such person.

Now, Kushina supposed she had a pretty nice life at the moment, all things considered. Her home village was destroyed sure, but at least her younger sister survived with her. She was bullied in the academy, but she had friends too, like the lovely Uchiha Mikoto, or the gentle giant Akimichi Chouza. _'And I made those bullies run for the hills, 'ttebene!'_ And on top of it all she had the Kyuubi shoved into her gut. But at least she had Minato.

Infuriatingly dense, criminally handsome and way too nice for his own good Namikaze Minato.

As if summoned by her thoughts, and who knew, he very well could have been, the very same blonde she had been thinking of waltzed into the room, without a care in the world, just as she was placing the unconscious previously mentioned Uzumaki Shinsei onto the couch, looking at him thoughtfully. As Minato spotted the boy, he was almost instantly at Kushina's side, blinking down at the boy with her.

"What happened to Shinsei-kun?" He asked worriedly, casting a glance to Kushina's oddly thoughtful face before going back to looking down at the boy, now even more worried as he had seen Kushina actually _thinking._ She never thought things through.

"I don't know, 'ttebene! He just fainted, on the spot, after looking into a mirror!" Ah, there was Kushina. She must have been seriously shaken or something, because she recently had been making a conscious effort to clamp down on her verbal tick, stating that it annoyed her to no end.

Shaken was an understatement. Kushina had in fact had a good life, but almost three years earlier, something had rocked her world to the core. Her younger sister, her precious imouto, pregnant due to sexual abuse at the hands of several anonymous shinobi, had died shortly after having her son, Uzumaki Shinsei. She had held him close in her final moments, using her last breath to name him and smile at his small face.

She didn't even need to ask Kushina to take care of him, she could see it in her sister's eyes. _'_ Imouto _... Why did you have to leave...'_ She quickly derailed her thoughts, focusing back on the situation at hand.

She didn't understand what had happened! Sure, the boy had been a living hell for the first year and a half, where he couldn't walk or talk properly, but after that he quickly began absorbing everything given to him, eagerly pulling in knowledge, as well as trouble, allies and enemies.

But he had never just _fainted_ before! All she did was say his name as she looked at him in the mirror! She was almost tempted to start pulling Minato's hair out (not her own, of course, she worked a lot to get it as awesome as it was!) due to the frustrating nature of the situation.

Minato on the other hand simply cast a wary glance at her when her hand hovered dangerously close to his hair, resting a hand against the child's forehead. He didn't have a fever or anything, and he seemed healthy, if a little skinny...

"Maybe he's hungry? Has he been eating properly lately?" He tried, seeing if he could deduce the answer.

"Of course he has! I've made sure that he eats both vegetables and meat to grow, and some carbohydrates and even a little bit of fatty stuff to store energy! Everything, 'ttebene!" She rattled off the details of his diet, having forced herself to scrounge up some books and scrolls on looking after a child, making sure they got the proper nutrients and the proper environment. She wasn't about to dishonor her sister's last wish, after all.

"So he's not malnourished... Maybe he's in shock?" It was plausible... Maybe. Something else could have been seen in the mirror that Kushina hadn't seen as she had been focusing on him.

"Shock? But, it's not as if he's never... Looked in a mirror... before..." Suddenly, Kushina slapped herself on the forehead, and Minato was worried she had resorted to harming herself, before she started shouting at the boy. "Your eyes are weird, sure, but that's no reason to faint!" She chided, her hands resting on her hips.

"So, he's never actually looked in a mirror before?"

"..."

"Kushina?"

"Well, no..."

"Really?" Minato looked to Shinsei, then back to Kushina, before looking at Shinsei again. "How?" He seemed completely dumbfounded by the fact that the boy, almost three years old, had never looked in a mirror before.

"He's never been tall enough, and this is the first full-body mirror in the house since we got it, when he was handed over to my care..." She trailed off, shrugging a little before shaking the boy, shouting into his ear. "Up! Up! Up! Shinsei-kun! Uuuuup!"

Slowly but surely, the boy's eyes opened, before drooping to a half-lidded state. His childish voice droned out, in the most deadpan, monotone way possible for it; "Good morning. Please stop." Limited vocabulary or not, the message was across, and Kushina snapped up.

"That's it! For that tone, it's calligraphy all day! Chop chop, mister!" The boy groaned. Calligraphy was a nightmare! _'Why do I have to do it... Well, I know why, but still... So boring...'_

 **-{ &break&}-**

 **[[Perspective Shift! Shinsei!]]**

For the next few years, it was the same thing, over and over. Learn more Japanese, calligraphy. Do some ninja games, calligraphy. Learn kanji. Kanji and calligraphy. Two words I had come to hate. Also, did I mention calligraphy? It sucked.

At least the ninja memorization and rhythm games were rather fun, if not obvious in the ways they were attempting to prepare children for the life of a shinobi.

The next big shock, however, came in the form or one Hatake Kakashi. The 4-year-old, same age as myself, was whisked into the house by Kushina, and he was a state.

The boy was wearing a pair of loose blue pyjama pants, and a dark blue t-shirt, and his eyes... They were worse than my own. They were dead. I looked down him, and saw that his knees and below were stained in blood, as well as the palms of his hands. I looked back up, meeting Kushina's sad eyes with my own wide ones.

"Shinsei, this is Hatake Kakashi, he'll be staying with us for a while, alright?" I nodded softly, looking back to the boy and putting on my best smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Kakashi! I'm Uzumaki Shinsei!" Kushina broke out into a small smile then, and I knew she could see what I was doing.

The boy in question just stared at me, his eyes wider than before, but not as lifeless. He still looked to be rooted in his despair though. I flashed him a smaller smile, and he visibly relaxed, but inside I was a wreck.

 _'Shit! Sakumo... How could I have forgotten! "Save the world", yeah right! I can't even save one person!'_ I knew that I was being irrational, I mean, if the man's own son couldn't save him, then what sway did some random 4-year-old from the village have?

Still, I put on my biggest smile and reached out, taking Kakashi's arm and gripping his wrist tightly. "Why don't I show you to your room, eh Kakashi? You can use mine, just don't ruin the bed or anything!"

As I pulled him through the hallway towards my room, I gave Kushina a thumbs up over my shoulder, seeing the faint tear-streaks down her face, and the redness of her eyes. I could feel something in the air, brewing, bubbling, waiting.

It was something other than the despair at a lost friend, or father. It was a tense, horrible forboding feeling.

Damn Uzumaki genes were telling me of something horrid. I could feel the war coming.

The game was on.

 **-{ &break&}-**

It was two years later when I, the young Uzumaki Shinsei saw what effect the war had. Not only did Minato have to constantly be deployed and pulled back, due to injury and shifting tides of battle, even Kushina had to go out to the front lines a few times, meaning all calligraphy lessons had ground to a slow pace, to whenever she was around.

Eventually though, my calligraphy was deemed good enough, and she started me on basic sealing theory. I should have been more excited than I was, but I was mostly bummed out from being left alone for extended periods of time in the shared Jonin apartment that Kushina and Minato had. As well as that, I knew prodigies like Kakashi, who I had tried desperately to get through to, were also on the front lines.

Genin at 5. Poor Kakashi.

Then, I had a thought. Kushina had started me on sealing, so I had to have been going into the academy, right? Six was the normal age of admittance, and today was the start of the next term...

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Kushina burst into the room. She probably expected me to still be asleep, considering the look on her face when I suddenly tackled her from the bed.

She may not have been my real aunt, but she was nice as all Hell, and I couldn't help but love her.

"Kushina-oba-san! You're home!" I shouted as I nuzzled into her stomach, ignoring the faint growling and grumbling of a trapped Kurama I could hear.

Wait...

I could hear him!? That's... Odd. No one ever mentioned being able to _hear_ the Bijuu inside of a seal besides the person they were sealed into.

Kushina smiled down at me, and I felt her rustle my hair. "Hey there, Shinsei-kun! You're as cute as ever, 'ttebene!" She giggled as I pouted up at her, crossing my arms and huffing out a 'not cute' under my breath. As much as I said it though, I was pretty damn cute, it was just embarrassing to hear her say it, especially with her cooing voice. I may have been the picture of cute, but she didn't have to fawn over me all the time.

My hair had gotten longer, and I didn't even bother cutting it. It was no longer wild and untamed, but hung loosely over my head, as it reached my neck at the back, coming over my eyes at the front in a fringe.

I was still quite a small kid, my ribs showing through my loose t-shirt even. I had baby-fat cheeks and a slightly... Oh jeez, dare I say it, feminine build. It was obvious that I wouldn't grow very tall, and I wondered if all Uzumaki after Kushina's generation were stunted in growth. Could have been the ramen...

No, ramen was food of the gods. Bad Shinsei.

I straightened myself out, though, when I realized that Kushina had a serious expression on her face. "Today, you'll be going into Konoha's Ninja Academy... I hope you're ready, Shinsei-kun, your life as a Konoha ninja in training starts today."

I nodded. After all, how was I going to stand out in this life, and save the world if I wasn't a ninja? Simple answer. I wouldn't.

Another ten minutes passed, and Kushina had deemed me ready to go out, and I sighed, nodding and taking her hand. I was in my best looking clothes, a loose-fitting t-shirt, a deep blue in color, and a pair of brown loose shorts, as well as standard sandals. I reached up and took Kushina's hand, looking up to her with my mismatched eyes.

"You're holding me until we get there." I said stubbornly, and she smiled at me, nodding.

 **-{ &break&}-**

Oh god, I was already bored! I hadn't even been in the academy for an hour, and already the teacher's voice got on my nerves. He was some no-name Chunin, and he droned on and on about the service to the village and to the Hokage.

Booooriiiiing.

What wasn't boring was looking around at all the wide-eyed faces of the kids around him. I didn't really reconise anyone from the show, except... A bowl looking haircut. Gai. Dear Kami.

However, what happened next shocked me to the core. I saw a small spirit float through the back wall, and it was... Odd.

It looked kind of like a Duskull, from the Pokémon line of games in my original life. It was a small head with a spiritual tail, and wore some kind of Oni mask, looking like a troll of some kind with two horns sticking out of its red face, one of them cut off into a stump. The thing had small, skinny arms and carried a small scythe with it.

The mask had glowing eyeballs, and I could have sworn the thing _winked_ at me, as if it knew I was watching it.

The teacher was no one special, sure, but he looked to be rather old. He had wrinkles on his face, and every now and then, he clutched his chest with his hand, as if it pained him to live.

Then, the spirit I saw suddenly drove the blade of its scythe into his head, and the man fell over, dead. Everyone in the class started screaming and going mad, the particular bowl-haired boy from before screaming his head off about a heart attack.

I just stared, in shock, as the man's soul rose from his body and looked at me, noticing my stare. He nodded to me and floated away, going up into the air before vanishing in a flash of light. The Oni mask wearing spirit nodded to me as well, and floated down instead. It floated until it hit the floor, where it vanished in a small puff of blue smoke.

I did the only thing I could think to do.

I fainted.

* * *

 **So, there we have it! Chapter 2!**

 **I had a bit more fun writing this one, I don't really know why though. It was more stressful than the last one.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy! Read and review, next chapter will probably be up in a week or two once more!**

 **Story stats as of finishing the chapter:**

 **2 reviews, 6 favorites, 11 followers and 103 views! You guys rock!**


	3. Episode 3: Training with Death! (Kinda)

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapter, I've had writers block for a week, and my internet has been blinking in and out. And then most of Saturday and Sunday were taken up by SplatFest. x.x**

 **In any case, I hope this chapter is just as good- if not, better than the other two.  
**

 **Stats as of writing the chapter: 3 reviews, 321 views, 26 followers and 11 favorites! You guys rock!~**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Training with Death!  
(Kinda...)  
**

 **[[Perspective Shift! Third Person!]]**

Shinsei was dumbfounded. He had woken up... Somewhere. Somewhere familiar. He was in his new body as well, so there went all his assumptions about how this all worked. Why wasn't he his old self?

Why was he here again!?

He spun on his heel as the poof of smoke emitted from behind him. "You! Asshole! What am I doing here?!"

Then, he turned whiter than a sheet, whiter than he already looked normally. "You.. Wha..." There, in front of him, stood the Shinigami. The same one from the forbidden technique! The actual-

The figure began to laugh. It was the same laugh. The same infuriatingly horrid yet oddly mirthful laugh. "You..." The figure stuttered out, and the smile on his face caused Shinsei to grit his teeth. "You looked so scared!"

 _'Damn, this kid is way too fun to rile up~'_

 _'I swear, it's like he enjoys my suffering or something'_ Shinsei sulked in his mind, crossing his arms childishly and turning his head to the side.

"I do." Death chuckled at the boy's look of horror as he ruffled his red hair. But, this wasn't really the time for jokes. Now was time to get serious.

The larger figure slowly transitioned back into his previous brown haired, red eyed form, 8 feet and all, but was wearing something... Off. He wore a loose black cloak, and what seemed to be a grey pair of...

"Baggy trousers? Really?" The boy sighed and held his head. What a pain. The guy looked like a cloaked, 8 foot teenager. It was a little bit of a funny image, but the serious look on the man's face caused his own smile to drop.

 _'Oh man, he looks serious...'_ Shinsei gulped loudly and drew into himself a bit, shuffling his legs nervously. "Uhhm..."

"No, don't talk, your tiny Uzumaki child voice will ruin the moment." He had held out a hand to stop the young boy, but went back into his foreboding pose from before, grim expression on his face again.

Shisei face-faulted. "You... You.. It's an act!? You really are an asshole, you know?" He huffed and crossed his arms again, letting a small pout come to his face, only to be replaced by a whimper and a scrunched up face of pain as Death bonked him over the head with his fist.

"You ruined the moment!" Death huffed in response, crossing his own arms and pouting a little himself. "You know what, whatever. Loose the cloak." He waved his hand and the cloak vanished from him, drifting away into black wisps of smoke. It looked kinda cool.

"You can learn to make a cloak from your energy later, for now..." Death grinned, and Shinsei realized that he was shirtless, and serious. Did he mention grinning? That couldn't be good, especially not with those... Those abs...

He was met this time with a fist to the face, and a twitchy eyed Death. "No staring."

"Asshole!"

"Perv." Was the simple reply, and it caused Shinsei to bristle as he stood up slowly, looking up at the man with a slightly red face.

"Shove it, prick." Shinsei shuffled a bit at the look that Death gave him, but it quickly dissolved into that same infuriating smirk that he always wore, as he waved his hand in front of his face a little.

"In either case, you can learn the cloak thing and other cool looking stuff later. First, we need to get you started on accessing your spiritual energy." Shinsei cocked his head a little, blinking in confusion.

"Okay... Two questions. One: Why are you teaching me? Two: I can already access chak-" He was cut off by a sudden huff and sniffle from Death. Were there tears in his eyes!?

"You forgot that I made you my champion already?" Oh. He was serious about that? "Of course I was!"

"Stop reading my mind!" Shinsei had to stop himself from tackling Death as he saw the man stick his tongue out at him, taking deep breaths.

"And for the other question, I didn't mean your chakra. I meant your spiritual energies _only_. That's how you'll be able to do cool Death-y stuff." For the lord of the dead, this guy sure was childish.

"I am as old as the multiverse itself, I am allowed to act however I wish. Understand, _Rebirth?"_ He emphasized the meaning of the young boy's name, and said boy shivered as the cold wind that seemed to populate this place blew through him, taking with it a bit of his confidence.

"Sure, sure... Anyway, you were saying?" He mumbled, hoping to get the man back on track. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Ah, yes! As I was saying, you can learn cool _looking_ stuff later. For now, you must learn three things. First, how to access your spiritual energy, and only your spiritual energy. Being here will help with that, as you're not currently tied to your body-" He was cut off, though, by a frantic Shinsei.

"I'm dead!?"

He kept going though, as if the boy had never spoken. "Secondly, you will learn how to summon and wield your very own scythe. That's right. Like this." The man held out a hand to the side, and seemed to concentrate, before black wisps of smoke came from his palm, and stretched both downwards, and slightly upwards, until they formed a shaft of smoke...

With a loud clang, the smoke coalesced into a black metallic pole as tall as Death himself, and a scythe blade, a cool silver color with a jagged line of grey through it, as long as the boy's arm seemed to grow out of the top. The man's hand clenched, and small symbols seemed to glow on the shaft for a moment, a light red, before vanishing.

"This is the Comedenti Animarum, my plain, simple and yet beautiful baby. I call her Camilla. Isn't she awesome~" He seemed to coo to the weapon, before blinking and clearing his throat, waving his hand and causing the scythe to vanish into smoke as well. "Anyway," He continued, once again as if the interruption had never happened. "you will be learning to summon and work with your own scythe, and finally... You will learn how to open a gate to the spirit world. From it, you may summon the Operarii, or as this culture calls them; the Rōdō-sha. The thing that you saw take the old man's life, that was one of mine. Yours will look different."

Sinsei paused for a moment to try and process what he had been told, before nodding a few times and crossing his arms. "Access spirit energy, summon and 'work with' scythe, summon Rōdō-sha. Understood." He nodded a few more times, only to get another bonk on the head.

"Don't speak about working with a scythe as if it's something to be skeptical of! Each of the weapons forged for the gods and their champions have names and personalities!" Sinsei paused again, rubbing his throbbing head a little bit. He supposed that would make sense.

"Like Bleach?"

"Shut up!" Another bonk on the head.

"Ow, okay, okay, don't mock the relationship between the weapon and the wielder, got it..." Again, he was bonked, but by the shaft of the scythe this time, sending him down onto his ass and rubbing his head. "Ow, what was that for!"

"Weapon and _partner,_ " he stressed the last word, poking the boy's chest with his scythe's shaft. "not wielder. Understand?" The boy nodded slowly, going into a cross-legged position. Death nodded in responce, doing the same. "Good."

Then, the black formless place they were in vanished. They were both sitting on a shiny, hardwood floor of what looked like a dojo of some kind. Only... The wood on the floor was light as it was polished, some kind of birch, whereas the walls were all some kind of black curtain. And he could _feel_ the void behind them. It made him shudder.

Across from him, Death smirked. "Good, you can already feel the vastness of the void. That means you've spent enough time here for your spirit to recognize it's presence. That will be helpful for the summonings you'll have to do." Shinsei nodded in response, and looked back to Death.

"Now, deep breaths. Look deep into your core. Where the spiritual and physical energies meet to form your chakra..." Shinsei did as instructed. He pictured the diagram that had been shown many times, both in the show and in his new life, before laying it over his internal image of his body in its current position. He followed the trails of his chakra coils down and through his body, to his core... And gasped.

An aqua blue flame was there, burning hotly around his stomach. Usually, it was a deep blue, the color of normal chakra, but this... This was something else.

"You've found it, good. Focus, don't loose it." He had faltered a bit at the approving voice of Death, the flame flickering a little, before returning a little dimmed. It was so bright, too, as if it were some kind of star. "It's because of your knowledge and memories of another time, another life. Your spiritual energies are off the charts. This would usually be a problem, causing an unbalance in your chakra, but the Uzumaki Bloodline, a souped up version, provides you with more than enough physical energy to match it."

Shinsei felt himself nodding his head again, but focused deeply on the raging blue inferno deep within him. Each deep breath seemed to fan the flames slightly, bulging and fueling his very soul. He noticed as they got bigger, that there was a small black outline, with a smaller red outline around that. He was about to ask what it was, when he felt something cold touch his core, and the fire turned to liquid. Searing hot liquid that ran through his coils and spread its warmth with it, surprisingly not hurting Shinsei at all, but bringing him a sense of fullness.

"The black outline shows your connection to me. My fires are black, after all, much like my darling sister Amaterasu's hottest. Only mine are ice cold." Death seemed to be smirking with the words, but Shinsei couldn't really tell as his eyes were closed. He thought he could hear a slight frown and confusion in his voice with his next ones though. "The red one... I'll talk to Kami. For now, dear Kushina seems to be worried about you."

That shook Shinsei out of himself, and he felt the fires die down within him again, looking up at the man who seemed to pale. The hand placed on his head seemed thinner than it was before, as it ruffled his hair. "You should really grow it out, kid. I think it'd look good on ya. In any case, try what I've shown you in the actual world. It'll be harder because your physical energy is in the way, but... You can do it. Just don't blow up your soul!" Then, the hand felt as if it almost became skeletal, and Shinsei's eyes were forced shut.

"Wait, blow up my what!?" His eyes flew open suddenly, and a grinning _skeleton_ , Death, _still wearing the baggy grey trousers,_ was all he saw, before he was forced through the floor.

 **-{ &break&}-**

Shinsei awoke in the real world once more, sitting up rapidly with a shout of surprise, clutching his heart and panting heavily as he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes.

Only to be met with a fist to the face, and a fiery voice. "You worried me, dattebane!" Kushina Uzumak, screamed to the boy, panting heavily.

She looked ragged, her eyes had bags under them, and her clothes were slightly disheveled. She looked as if she had run a marathon. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt and a pair of light blue sweatpants. She must have had time of, having just come back from field deployment in the war.

"Ah... Kushina-chan, maybe we shouldn't try to break Shinsei-kun's face just as he wakes up from his 12-hour-coma, ne?" Minato's voice was like music to his ears, and Shinsei turned his head slightly, clutching his nose in pain a little, to smile at the man. He was wearing his normal Jonin clothing, but that looked slightly messed up as well, including his own hair. He had a calming smile on his face for Kushina, but that changed into a slightly stern one as he looked at Shinsei. "Although..."

Kusina sighed, though, and it cut him off. "Whatever, 'ttebene." She muttered as she placed a hand on the back of her nephew's head, giving him a peck on the forehead. "Just don't scare me like that, okay? You'll give me a heart attack, I really thought you were dead for a minute..."

Shinsei just grinned broadly. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, but nodded quickly. "Of course, Kushina-oba-san! You remember my dream, right?"

Kushina and Minato both returned his smile. Minato responded. "Ah, yes, I believe it was; 'To stand out from the crowd and save the world some day'. Is that right?" Shinsei, if it was possible, grinned wider.

"Yup, you got that right, Minato-san!" He turned back to Kushina, a fire burning in his eyes. "Remember that, Kushina-oba-san! I'm not dying until I achieve that dream, dattebana!"

The whole room seemed to drop several hundred degrees in temperature, and Kushina had gone pale as a ghost, even paler than Shinsei. Her face was one of horror, and she had her mouth open so far, Shinsei could have sworn he saw her jaw touching the floor. She was muttering "Corrupted..." under her breath over and over like a mantra.

It was Shinsei's turn to look worried then, as a loud thump echoed throughout the room.

"Kushina-oba-san!"

Kushina had fainted.

* * *

 **So there we have it! I'm thinking of keeping it in third person for a bit, to see how it goes. I think it might flow a little better, I'm not sure. Please, tell me what you think!**

 **I think this chapter was a little more fun than the others, and yes, if you haven't figured it out yet... The fainting thing is going to be a running joke. I will try my best to end each chapter with a character falling unconscious. Just like each chapter will have something to do with death.**

 **Why? Because continuity, that's why. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed, Read and Review!**

 **Also, PS kinda thing here. Anyone willing to be a beta-reader, hit me up. Not entirely sure how the system works, maybe someone with more experience can help me with that or something.**

Translations (If I got them right)  


Comedenti Animarum - Eater of Souls

Operarii and Rōdō-sha - Workers

 **Chapter stats as of finishing this chapter:**

 **329 views, 12 favorites, 26 followers and 3 reviews! Keep it comin, folks!**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up next Saturday, enjoy this until then!**

 **Happy reading, happy writing! - ShadowTheG**


	4. Episode 4: Deadly Genjutsu!

**I really couldn't think of a damn thing to write for this chapter for the longest time. x.x**

 **No, I'm serious. Writer's block fuckin' sucks.**

 **In any case, this chapter will hopefully have an extra long length to make up to the extra long wait.**

 **Story stats as of the beggining of the chapter: 580 views, 15 favorites and 35 followers! Damn, guys. x.x**

 **Enjoy the chapter, you reading rascals.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Deadly Genjutsu!?  
**

Shinsei sighed as he stared up into the sky. It had been about an hour since Kushina passed out, and he didn't want to be there when she woke up, so he had left to take a walk.

Minato had called after him, probably not wanting to endure Kushina's wrath either. Poor guy, though Shinsei had an inkling that he'd probably get over it soon.

 _'After all, they are already madly in love.'_ He giggled a little as he walked, thinking about the completely obvious way that Kushina would stare at Minato when she thought no one was paying attention. But Shinsei was. All the time.

Like the way Minato would sigh after the door to his bedroom in the shared apartment closed for the night, muttering her name under his breath when he thought no one was listening. But Shinsei was. All the time.

Wait, hadn't he just thought that? Odd, maybe the two were more similar than he first thought.

Well, he had more things to think about than his guardians' unnoticed absolute love for each other. Unfortunately.

His train of thought had changed lines already, though, thundering down into the depths of his soul. He looked down from the sky, staring at the dirt beneath his feet instead as he thought over what Death had told him. He reached down into himself again, but all he was able to draw out was his chakra. A mixture of both his spiritual and physical energies. Not what he wanted.

Death had said it would be hard because his physical energies were in the way, but still, he wanted to get on to the whole, scythe thing already.

Now, what could possibly help someone get more in touch with their spiritual side?

Meditation! Of course, he was a geniu-

"Ow! Watch where you're going, you rickety old man!" He was on his ass. Again. He glared up at the 'old man' he had bumped into, and his eyes widened as he saw who exactly it was.

"You were the one who bumped into me, gaki! And I'm not that old, this white hair is natural!" Shinsei sighed a little and slowly stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry, old man, but I highly doubt that." He mumbled, and walked right past the man before he did something stupid. He couldn't alter the story too much...

"Don't you know who I am!? I am Jiraya, the great Toad Sage!" Jiraya jumped into the air, clapping his sandals together at the apex of his jump. Shinsei sighed.

The boy turned around and did a mock gasp. "Oh really? You mean you're Minato-san's sensei?!" Shinsei then gave a pretty convincing 'fangirl squeal' and ran right up to Jiraya...

Before kicking him in the shin. "That's for the time you trau- trauma- damnit... For the time you really scared Minato-san with the whole squirrel thing!"

He didn't know what it was like, as he hadn't been born yet, but he had heard stories from both Minato and Kushina that he never wanted to re-live in his head. One thing that stuck out about the story at the moment though, was that Jiraya was one persistently annoying bastard.

"Wait... You're the little devil Minato and his love-interest are looking after!" Jiraya gave himself a mental pat on the back, for recognizing the boy from description and the small amount of hints he had gotten, but Shinsei just twitched.

"Minato-san... Likes Kushina, true... But. She is not just his 'love interest', this isn't a romance nor an action novel, where the girl is only there to be looked after or saved! She's Uzumaki Kushina, the best aunt in the world, dattebana!" The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Somewhere in the distance, said Uzumaki's anguished cries of "Corrupted!" could be heard.

However, this didn't seem to faze either male, and Jiraya simply glared at the kid. What nerve this little gaki had, talking to him that way! "I know that, gaki! I write enough romance novels to know that!"

Shinsei twitched at the 'gaki' thing, but paused at the mention of romance novels. Icha Icha... Hmmm... "Oh, really? I do enjoy reading..." He mumbled, smiling up at Jiraya as innocently as he could. "Could I... Read one?" He asked, and the result was hilarious.

Jiraya stepped back as fast as he could, tripping over his own feet and scrambling away. He stood up again a few feet from where he had stood before, looking down at the innocent looking child with horror on his face.

 _'No... If I showed him my art, Kushina would castrate me with a frying pan... With that damn thing's power, so the area would never heal of the intense burns!'_ In Jiraya's mind, a chibi version of him had appeared clutching his groin and weeping on his knees, as a smiling chibi-Kushina with a fox on her head was holding up a victory sign, a frying pan in her other hand that was resting against her hip.

"Heh... Sorry, gaki... It's pretty complicated stuff..." That seemed to get a rise out of the kid, who narrowed his eyes, and slowly began stalking towards Jiraya. "Oh, but... I guess I could let you read the first chapter or so, if you manage to show me a shinobi skill they don't teach at the Academy in the next week!"

Shinsei smirked widely. Oh thank you, aunt Kushina. He snickered. "And in return, you have to help me with my Genjutsu! I suck!" He pointed up at Jiraya, who blinked, staring at the finger in his face (when had the kid gotten closer?), and then back at the boy's own face.

Then, he twitched. "Gaki, I'm already letting you read my works of art!" He screamed, getting into the kid's face. "I'll have you know that I suck at Genjutsu too!" He huffed, and pointed back at the tiny Uzumaki.

Shisei sighed and face-palmed, before mumbling "He's a Jonin?" under his breath. He was really starting to loose faith in the villages ability to create fully competent Jonin. "In any case," He shouted back. "you can still help me, old man!" He huffed and kicked Jiraya in his other shin. "Or I'll keep kicking you!"

Jiraya growled and knocked the boy on the head, sending him tumbling to the floor. "You still have to show me that skill not from the Academy!"

Shinsei blinked, and smiled pleasantly. "Don't blink, old man, you'll miss it!" He suddenly nicked his thumb on a small nail coming out of a wall, and drew a line on the floor. "Uzumaki Fuuin: Rakugaki!" He slammed his hand on the line of blood, and it began to twist in on itself, forming a red spiral on the ground with Fuuinjutsu markings inside the red line.

Jiraya stared down at the red spiral on the floor, and the black markings within, and blinked a couple of times. He sighed loudly to himself, and hung his head as he muttered "Damn Uzumaki sealing teachings...".

Shinsei just grinned widely, and giggled loudly. "Yes, Genjutsu teacher!" He waved his hands in the air happily and skipped off towards a training ground near the Academy, Jiraya following dejectedly behind.

 **-{ &break&}-**

It was a few hours later when Shinsei had returned home, panting heavily and slightly red-faced. He had been allowed to read the first chapter of Icha Icha Paradise, the first book in the series. The first chapter had practically nothing explicit in it, and was a set up for an extremely compelling plot. He didn't honestly see why everyone freaked out about it.

Well, except how well written it was.

So, when he got back, he decided to demonstrate his newly discovered skill in Genjutsu on his dear aunt Kushina...

She was peacefully sitting on the couch, reading up some advanced sealing theory and humming gently to herself. She was concentrating quite hard on something that looked far to advanced to even exist, so Shinsei took it as the perfect opportunity.

The young boy weaved a few hand signs, and placed both his hands on Kushina's head, which seemed to jolt her out of her reading, and she smiled to herself.

"Hello there, Shinsei-kun~ How are-"

"Uzumaki Genjutsu: Seigyo bijon!" He channeled his chakra into his aunt's head suddenly, casting the illusion.

Kushina suddenly found herself in a pitch black area, and she looked around, nodding a few times. "I see... You finally got it down, huh?" She nodded again, a wide proud smile on her face. "Now, come on... Release the illusion, you little... Rascal..."

She trailed off as a spotlight suddenly came into view, shining on a stand from some kind of market. There, was Shinsei, her adorable 6-year-old nephew, wearing nothing but a pair of some kind of baggy trousers, a gray color, and a backwards cap of some sort. The stand was piled with books, all with... Blindingly orange covers... "No..."

She fell to her knees as Shinsei jumped over the stand, back in his normal clothes, but waving around a banner that said "The greatest books of all time!", and he began marching, and chanting...

"Icha Icha, dattebana! Icha Icha, dattebana! Icha Icha, dattebana!"

"Oh. Hell. No."

The illusion crumbled, and Kushina's hair was whipping about, looking like nine tails that wanted to constrict and strangle something to death. Her eyes were practically glowing, and she growled like a woman possessed, her voice coming out a few shades deeper.

Shinsei snickered.

" **Minato! Today I rip your sensei to shreds!** " She ran off into the kitchen, and then ran back, barreling head-first out of the window and smashing it to pieces with her frying-pan assisted dive, rushing off into the distance.

Shinsei bit his quivering lip.

"What..." Minato, completely bewildered, stood there in his boxers, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a towel on his head, staring out the broken window, and wincing as Jiraya began screaming loud enough to be heard all over the village.

"Kushina! I'm sorry!"

Shinsei began giggling.

"Nooooo, not there! Please, I need those!" Minato gulped, going white as he took a few steps beck, his legs squeezed together.

Shinsei couldn't help it, he toppled backwards and began rolling around, laughing like a madman.

 **-{ &break&}-**

Hours later, Kushina had calmed down, and banished Shinsei to his bedroom, leaving him on his bead, giggling every so often as he remembered the awesomely hilarious show he had gotten earlier.

To think Genjutsu could be so amusing...

He snickered, and went back to his current task, meditating. It was what he had been trying to do for the past three hours. He was straining, trying to imagine his chakra as its two main components, spiritual and physical energy. He took deep breaths, and like he had practiced, he placed the diagram of the chakra coils onto his image of himself, drawing his focus down to his core. He tried to imagine fire, like he had seen when he first encountered his pure spiritual energy in the 'void', as Death had called it.

He saw the fire, but it was a deep dark blue, rather than the light aqua it had been when it was pure spiritual energy. It was chakra, not what he needed. He tried to imagine it splitting, breaking off, wearing away... But in the end, he tried a different approach. He imagined a hose, a stream of water to douse the fire within him. He doused it smaller, and smaller, until he could feel himself getting weak. He didn't know what he was doing, but it surely was going to kill him if he extinguished the fire completely.

He smiled happily as he felt the fire stop shrinking, so small that he could barely see it flickering inside him, like a candle. He took deep breaths, and it seemed to flow... The same searing hot liquid ran through his coils, much like before, but this time it brought pain with it.

It was physical. The physical half of his body's life energy had burned into his coils, away from his core... And right back. There, two different flames. One, aqua blue and soothingly burning his insides. The other, a brownish color, what was most likely the reason that chakra was darker than the spiritual energy that was its other half. It burned like an actual fire, searing hot and painful in him, purely phisical. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, letting the two flames burn into each other and slowly grow, back to the blue life-giving flame of chakra.

He smirked to himself, and punched the air in victory. "Take that, asshole..." He murmured, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

 **-{ &break&}-**

When he awoke, though, he was...

"OH COME ON! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Shinsei huffed and sat up slowly, glaring at the grinning, brown haired man... He was shirtless again.

He had the same baggy grey trousers, although they were a little tighter and less... Clown-like than before. Which was good. His smirk was still there though.

And those... Those... Abs...

"Wah! Stop doing that!" He whined softly and rubbed his head where he had again been bonked loudly on the head by the shaft of a scythe. "What is it with you and hitting me over the head!"

He glared up at Death, but instead saw... A woman!? She was wearing a pure white kimono, and a pair of white sandals on her feet. She slowly sat down, her black hair falling down her back to her waist, and contrasting with her light skin and attire.

She smiled sweetly at him, letting out a small giggle. "I hope he's not too much of a trouble, but he seems to really enjoy riling you up..." She was wearing some kind of necklace, the silver chain glinting a little. It had a charm of... A scythe?

"You're... Camilla, was it?" He shuffled slightly as she nodded to him, and let out another small giggle.

"Yup... You see, he wanted me to teach you to work with whomever your partner turns out to be, and how to get in touch with them in the first place." She nodded, seemingly to herself, and smiled wider at him. "So, all you need to do is sit there, and flare your spiritual energy as high as you can..."

"It's that simple?" He asked skeptically, tilting his head a little and shuffling nervously as her smile grew even further. "Oh but it is, little one. Curious souls will flock to your beacon, and see what kind of soul you posses... If you're compatible, then boom! They get turned into a weapon for you!" She clapped her hands in time with the 'boom', giving off a small giggle.

 _'They're both childish...'_ He thought, getting a chop to the head from her and letting out a soft whimper, rubbing his abused spiritual head.

He then shook it, settling into a meditative stance and taking deep breaths, looking into himself for the flame he had found before, and he found it easily. Much much easier than before. "No physical energy in the way..." He muttered. He tried to visualize putting fuel on the fire, something that would burn well...

The flame sprouted from him, causing the scythe in front of him to stumble back a little. "Whoa! It's huge~ You must have a great connection to yourself, huh?" She whistled lowly, looking on at the impressive light show the flame was creating.

Shinsei could hear voices, he could see odd shapes and figures... A triangle with a bow tie and a horribly charismatic voice, some kind of... bat thing... and the last he could semi make out was a small pure white skinned creature with a pointed nose, top hat, cane and... White suit...

"GO AWAY! I'm not taking you!" He sighed in happiness as the connection faded, and suddenly...

"Well, I say, that is quite interesting!" He was hit on the head by a shaft of metal, and he stared down at what had fallen. It was a scythe... But it was... Awesome.

The shaft was a purplish color, with a zig-zag line of slightly dark pink running along it, circling down the shaft of the scythe and stopping in a point at both ends. Out of one end, there was a cool silver blade, with a slight golden tinge to it. Purple and gold. Huh.

"Well, don't just stare, pick me up!" He had heard a voice. He was hearing voices. Oh Kami... "I said... Pick me up!" He yelped and suddenly picked up the scythe, the metal feeling cool and balanced in his hands. It had words etched into it, along opposite sides of it. It read; "Victims be wary, the afterlife has the worst tea!" The words, written in English, glowed blue for a split second, before fading back to their original plain state.

It was about 5'2'' tall, and as such was a little too big for his small 6-year-old body, but it seemed like it would be a well balanced weapon when he was taller and older. The voice sounded again. It was some kind of English accent from the olden times, from roughly the Victorian era. He sounded almost like Shinsei imagined Sherlock Holmes would.

"I do say, you are the most interesting one. From another world, much like myself." Shinsei looked down at the scythe, and what he saw shocked him. It was an... Interesting man. He held the scythe tightly, and glared at the image.

The man he could see was about 6' in height, and was wearing... Nothing, from what he could see. But, he could definitely see a brown top hat, and a golden monocle. He could also imagine the man wearing some kind of Victorian era clothing, and from what he could see, the lower half of his body was covered in shadow.

"I do believe the term is... Fuck off, and stop looking at me in the nude?" He sounded like a British gentlemen of old... He spoke like one of modern times and of times long gone combined.

"I do believe you're a dick."

"I do believe something's wrong with the lady over there." Shinsei turned his head, and rolled his eyes as he felt Death from behind him, pushing him into the floor as usual.

The scythe lady had laughed so hard...

Camilla was passed out completely.

* * *

 **Boom! Hello everyone!~ Lets see how you like that one!  
**

 **Not much to say, only that I lied to someone that Jiraya was going to be saved for later. Nwehehehehe...**

Translations(If I got them right)

Gaki - Brat

Uzumaki Fuuin: Rakugaki - Uzumaki Seal: Graffiti  


Uzumaki Genjutsu: Seigyo bijon - Uzumaki Illusion Technique: Controlled Vision

 **I cant think of anymore. If I missed anything, tell me. x.x**

 **As always, next chapter will hopefully be up by next Saturday, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy reading, happy writing!~**


End file.
